power_rangers_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Zhane
}} }| colspan="3" style="padding-top:10px;" }| – } }|, }}} }} }} |} Zhane is the Silver Space Ranger. He is portrayed by Justin Nimmo. Personality Zhane rather cares more about other people's life instead of having an ego. He will put himself in trouble to save others, even if they are a villain or enemy. He would even be willing to sacrifice his own life to save another or more. Zhane tends to be sometimes pure good as his never selfish and arrogant but always selfless. Physical Appearance Human Form: Zhane is a charming Caucasian-American young man with sea green eyes and silver blonde hair with white tips. His build is slim yet muscular. While silver is always a part of his ensemble, Zhane can often be found wearing other bright vibrant colours, including silver or white. Ranger Form: When his powers are active, Zhane is clothed in his form-fitting Spandex body suit. Red, pink, yellow, blue, silver and black cubed squares are featured prominently across the chest, upper shoulders and the middle of the back of the costume. His hands and forearms are covered by a pair of white gloves that have triangular diamonds at the upper end of the gloves. His feet are covered by a similar pair of white boots. Situated around the middle of his waist sits a pure white belt that holds in the place of a goldish belt buckle. Outside of all of the white, the rest of the costume is a pure silver. The Silver Ranger uniform is topped off with a helmet; the top of which is fashioned in the shape of a Mastodon. The trunk and tusks of the Mastodon surround the visored eyes of the helmet and the mouth piece of the helmet is covered by a grey moulded material that is fashioned in the shape of a mouth. Abilities Zhane is highly athletic, and is able to perform various gymnastic feats and dance with great grace and style. He is also a superb martial artist and has even created his own martial arts style; “Hip-Hop-Kido” (a fusion of Karate and various dance moves). Weapons As the Silver Ranger, Zhane wields the standard Ranger sidearm into battle; a Blade Blaster. The Blade Blaster is a small high-tech dagger like weapon that can be quickly converted into a high-powered laser gun. When necessary, Zhane can slide the base of the axe-head downwards towards the end of the weapon’s hilt, converting it into a cannon-like weapon that can fire wicked blasts of energy at his foes. Finally, while clad in his Silver Ranger Uniform Zhane gains the ability to summon and pilot the Mastodon Dinozord. Limitations When not in use, Zhane's Silver Ranger uniform presumably exists invisibly and immaterially about his body. In order to cause the suit to manifest itself in the material world, Zhane must hold aloft his Power-Morpher (which contains his “Power Coin”) and utter the command “Mastodon.” Until he does so, Zhanw is a normal human teenager and is quite vulnerable to conventional injury. Quotes Category:Power Rangers